


Let Me Be Your Hero

by AntoWritesFics



Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Elio Perlman, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Superfamily, Young Love, protective elio perlman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: Nick Fury suggested Peter he should break up with his boyfriend Elio to keep him safe. The next day when they meet for a date Peter doesn’t know what he should do. They started talking about it but quickly got interrupted by a mission alert. This time Peter really needs Elio to be his hero.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Elio Perlman, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671523
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Let Me Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of the Peter Parker/Elio Perlman crossover series. I highly suggest you read the other parts first. In this story Tony Stark is still alive and married to Steve Rogers. Peter Parker is their adopted son. As always thanks to my friend Teea for helping me write and come up with these stories.❤️

It was a hot day of august when Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD told Peter Parker to come to his office to debrief a mission.  
After they finished talking he got up to leave, when Nick stooped him.  
“I want to talk to you about something.”  
“Uhm sure...what is it?”  
“I don’t want to get into your personal life Parker but usually the people in our field of work don’t have stable relationships.” Fury got up.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Peter asked confused.  
“I mean that some Hydra agents already found out who you are because of him.”  
“It’s not like he told them-“  
“And because they knew they could use him against you he got hurt. You got lucky. That time he was still breathing. Next time he may not be.”

Nick kept talking but Peter felt like he was about to faint.  
“...that’s why it would be better to break it off now. You can’t be everyone’s hero. One day he is going to need you, but you won’t be able to be there, to save him.” Fury ended.  
“I-I have to go...” He got in the car with Happy and didn’t say anything.

Happy got worried. The kid usually talked about his day, a movie, Elio or anything. He never liked silence.  
“Is everything alright kid?” He finally asked.  
“Yeah...I’m just thinking...”  
“About?”  
“Nothing important” he lied.

That night he didn’t eat dinner with his dads, just went straight to his room, took a shower and laid in bed. He looked at his phone : 5 missed calls from Elio, 17 texts.  
“Is everything alright?” was the last one.  
“Yeah. Just tired. You still coming over tomorrow?”  
“If you want me to”  
“Of course baby”  
“I love you mon amour”  
“Love u too”

He turned off his phone and fell asleep. An hour later he woke up abruptly, his heart beating out of his chest. He saw Elio there again, beat up, tear tracks still on his face, passed out. He was in his room so that must mean it was just a nightmare, no, a memory. Nightmare would be just a bad dream but that was a memory of his boyfriend getting hurt because of him.

“Mr.Parker you seem to be having a severe panic attack. Should I alert your father?” Came FRIDAY’s voice.  
“No...I’m ok...don’t tell dad!”   
“Alright, but I suggest you try to even your breathing.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to do! Is-Is Elio safe?”  
“Yes. Mr.Perlman is sleeping in his room.”  
“Okay...okay....” he repeated himself.

When he went downstairs for breakfast he looked like a mess.  
“Hey bud, you okay?” Steve asked, handing him a plate with eggs and bacon.  
“Yeah...I’m good.”   
“Really? You don’t seem like you are.” Tony poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“I just...couldn’t sleep last night.”  
“Wanna talk about it?” His dad was worried.  
“No.” Peter answered   
“Drink this. You look like you need it.” Tony handed him a cup of coffee and ruffled his hair.

After taking a shower and putting a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt on, Peter started making sandwiches for his picnic with Elio.   
‘It would be better for him’ he thought ‘it will hurt him, but in the long run he is going to be much better without me. I need to break up with him. Why am I still making this then? I can’t do that! I can’t break up with him.’ 

He felt like he was going to have another panic attack, but managed to calm down and set up the picnic.  
He was grabbing some juice, when he heard Elio’s car pull up to the house. He smiled brightly and ran to the car. When Elio got out of the car he immediately threw himself in Peter’s arms and kissed his neck, cheek, nose and finally his lips.

He was wearing some black shorts with a blue shirt, a bandanna around his wrist and above it the bracelet Peter gave him a few months ago in Paris, with the words “sii mio” on it.  
“I missed you so much mon amour!” Elio intertwined their fingers.  
“I missed you too”   
They sat down and started eating but Peter hadn’t really paid attention to the conversation. He didn’t know what he should do and his breathing was erratic. 

“Baby...what’s going on?” Elio whispered, squeezing his knee.  
“Nothing. Why?” He shot back.  
“You’ve been acting weird! Please tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“It’s nothing-“  
“It clearly is something-”  
“It’s not your problem-“  
“Of course it is-“  
“No it’s NOT” Peter snapped and slapped his hand away, harder than it was necessary.

Elio flinched back, surprised. Peter realized what he had done and immediately started apologizing.  
“It’s ok...can you just please tell me what’s going on?” He rested his forehead against Peter’s.  
“I can’t protect you...” Peter moved back, playing with his boyfriend’s fingers “...Fury is right : I can’t protect the world AND you...I can’t be YOUR hero”

“I don’t want you to be my hero, I want you to be my boyfriend! I know you have a lot of responsibilities, but you don’t have to worry about me. A hero isn’t just someone who saves the world, a hero is sometimes someone who is there for you and lifts you up when you’re down, someone who keeps your heart safe and never hurts you. And even if you’re hurt they heal you, giving you the feeling of happiness and butterflies every time you see or think about them.”

Elio continued.  
“You help so many people...but who will help you? let me be your hero Peter! I’ll always be here for you and I’ll always protect you...I love you”  
Peter leaned forward and started kissing him, hard and needy. He didn’t even realize he started crying until he tasted the salt of his tears.  
But before they could do anything else he heard his phone beeping. Mission alert. He pushed back, trying to break the kiss and Elio whined.

“Sorry baby. It’s urgent” he got up, ran to the house and left in less than five minutes.  
“I can’t believe I love him this much!” he exclaimed as he got up to go to the lake house.   
“Hey Elio, weren’t you having a picnic with Peter?” Came Tony’s voice.  
“I was but he got a mission alert and left. Didn’t he tell you?”  
“No...”

“Maybe he told Steve?”  
“Steve left an hour ago. I’ll call Fury” Tony called him, but it went straight to voicemail.  
“Shit!” He cursed.  
“Is everything alright?” Elio got worried.  
“Nick sends me to voicemail only when he does something stupid that I would not approve of.

“Do you...think it has something to do with him?” he finally asked.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.”  
“Is there something we can do?”  
“What? Do you think I have a tracker in his suit or something?” Tony laughed.  
“Uhm...yes?”   
“Good. Because I do”   
Tony told FRIDAY to track Peter down and she said he was in an old Hydra base.

“How are his vital signs?”   
There was a pause.   
“Mr.Parker asked me to not tell you about him or this mission.” FRIDAY answered.  
“Override. I need to know if he is okay.” Tony was trying not to show it, but he was really worried.  
“Mr.Parker has 2 broken rips and has been shot in his leg.” FRIDAY sounded concerned, or as concerned an AI can sound.

Tony broke the mug he was holding with his metal arm.  
“I need to go help him!” Tony said, calling his suit.  
“What? No! You can’t!” Elio was freaking out.  
“But I can’t let him die there either!”   
“I-I’ll go!” He was surprised he even said that.  
“You can’t. You have no idea how to fight or what you’re getting yourself into.” Tony replied.

“I could take one of your suits. I don’t need to know how to fight, just how to use it.”  
“I can’t let you do that. Peter would kill me and I don’t need you on my conscience.”  
“And Steve would kill me if I didn’t stop you!” Tony nodded at that.  
“Please! He’s my boyfriend and I promised I’d always protect him! It’ll be ok. I’ll just get him out of there.” Elio continued.

Tony sighed. “Alright. I’ll show you how the suit works and FRIDAY will take care of the most parts.” He finally agreed.  
After Tony quickly explained to him some of the basic stuff, Elio got in it and FRIDAY was flying him to Peter’s location. Truth be told he was terrified. Terrified of flying, of the bad guys, of the guns, but nothing compared to the idea of losing the person he loved so much, the person he wanted to get married to and spend the rest of his life with.

So he took in a shaky breath and continued flying.  
“Mr.Parker is right in front of us.”  
FRIDAY blew up the wall that was between them and blasted a guy that was fighting Peter. He looked up, surprised but also relieved.  
“Dad? What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here-“  
“It’s me.” Elio interrupted him, and retracted his faceplate.

“You shouldn’t be here either!” Peter was clearly mad.  
“Neither should you. Come on, let’s get out of here!”  
“I can’t! I need to grab some data from the servers downstairs!”  
“Then stay here. I’ll get it!” He said flying past Peter.

When he went into the server room he looked around confused. Elio has never really been that into technology and things like that. He liked simple things like reading a good book or listening to music in his room, or while laying on a chair in the sun. So that place was like a maze to him.  
“It’s that one!” Peter limped to him and pointed at one of the computers.

“I thought I told you to stay there.” Elio started downloading the data to the suit.  
“And I thought I told FRIDAY to keep quiet.”   
As soon as the suit finished downloading they heard something.  
“What was that?” Elio was really scared.  
“It’s explosives ! Run!” Peter shouted trying to run, but his leg wasn’t allowing him that. Elio got in the suit and picked Peter up.

They were almost outside when the bomb went off. Elio remembered how Tony told him that he could direct the suit using his arms, so he pointed the suit at Peter. When the explosion reached them Peter had been protected by the suit and Elio got blasted through a window. It took Peter some seconds to realize what had happened but when he did, he got out of the suit and crawled over to where Elio was lying on his back in the grass, clothes ripped and burnt a bit, his face bruised and covered in small cuts from the glass.

“No no no! Baby, please! Please be okay! Please...” Peter was holding back tears and cupping his boyfriend’s face. Elio slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Peter.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Peter joked more worried than upset.  
“With me? You’re the one who came here without telling us.”

“Because I knew that if I told you wouldn’t have let me come here!”  
“Of course we wouldn’t have!” Elio got up and hugged his boyfriend tightly, then moved back a bit and cupped his face.  
“I told you I’d be your hero!”   
“I thought that was just a metaphor! When you said that I didn’t think you’d actually show up in an Iron Man suit!” Peter laughed.  
“What can I say? I’m full of surprises!” He smiled.

After a few minutes a Quinjet arrived and some agents helped them get to the medical wing of the compound, where they got the help they needed. Later that day they finally went back to the lake house to watch some movies and cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. ❤️


End file.
